Katekyo Hitman Reborn   Rokudo Mukuro
by ThePuppetzProphecy
Summary: A scary story with horror, suspense and mystery... Proven to give you nightmares and keep you reading on and on...


Breath... It was hard to breathe; as if my lungs had been constricted, and my mouth taped shut... I tried to speak; to call for help. No words... No breath... I decided to rely on my other senses. Touch... I tried to move my hands, no movement...With my left hand I could feel the back of what I expected to be my right. Thick rope I felt around my wrists, scarcely cutting into my skin… Smell... I could smell blood, no doubt my own... Sound... I could hear my heartbeat, it beating almost viciously against my chest. I slowed its pulse and tried to concentrate on my surroundings. Silence... And lastly, my last sense and sign of hope, sight... My eyes opened but they didn't see. I was either in a dark place without even a glimpse of light, or...I was blind... But, I couldn't be blind; for when was I blinded? But now that I think of it... I wouldn't remember anyway... I have no memory from before moments ago, those moments which now appear to be my birth... "Open your eyes..." a distant voice whispered. I searched the dark room for its occupant, nothing but an echo taking its place. "Open your eyes..." the voice repeated. I tried to answer but to my conclusion, I couldn't... "I can't..." I tried to inform them in my mind... "You can..." it replied... My eyes shot open as a film of light filtered through my irises allowing picture to this new world. I could see... A pair of hungry eyes stared back at mine, with one midnight blue eye, and one blood red, the eyes appeared to glow as my world went dark once more...

I felt a tear gently drip down my cheek and rest at the tip of my neck, it's wet path being chilled by a soft breeze. That meant that there was wind, perhaps a way out somewhere, or maybe I already was. For all I knew, the creature with the multiple colored eyes could still be with me, watching... But this place felt different... I, with a lot of effort, hurled myself up. A pain in my stomach told me I had injuries. I dragged myself across the floor, hoping to find a change of scenery. My hand scraped across an object on the floor and as a reflex to the pain I pulled away. Regaining focus, I searched again for the object. A blade... I picked up the blade and began slicing the rope that bared my wrists together. From the difficult angling, I managed to cut my wrist again. I dropped the knife and leant forward in pain, another tear escaping my hollow eye sockets. I returned to the knife once more and ferociously began attacking the rope, desperately trying to free myself, trying my very best to put the thought of pain out of my head as I massacred the flesh on my hands...

The rope fell to the floor and I instantly pulled my hands up to my face, yet I saw nothing... I proceeded to my feet, slicing more carefully the rope that tied them each together, gaining only minor scratches from the jagged metal object. As the blade broke free from the thick, constricting material, I dropped it and quickly stood up. As if the rope would tie it's self around me again, I moved away from my original position.

I heard a small noise, almost like a scratching one. I froze momentarily. The scratching stopped as the blades form pictured it's self in my mind. I searched the floor for its body. The knife was gone, in its place, a thick scratch on the hard floor. It was then that I noticed what the room was made of. Metal... The floor was cold and hard. I stroked my finger across the trench like scratch and followed its touch. Whether it was curiosity or foolishness, I didn't know, all I knew was... I couldn't stop...

I ran my fingers across the cut in the metal and followed with it along the path that it led. However, I slowly came to an obstacle in that path. The material of the object was soft and warm. I felt where the line had once been and over the item at my feet was a scratch where the blade had ran over it. A warn liquid seeped from the cut of the object and I put two fingers together and smelt its aroma. My heart stopped as I realized what my fingers had been dipped in. Blood... I once again touched the item at my feet and flinched back as the puzzle piece fitted together. It was a corpse... Unwillingly, I followed the line of tragedy, it now leaving behind an unsightly trail of blood. I came across four more bodies whilst following the direction of the blades decent. Each had been cut in a different place. The first was sliced over the chest, the second over the legs, the third was over their arms, the fourth was straight through their hands and the last had the blade dragged viciously through the features on their face. My hands were covered in blood, the smell of it made me sick, the idea that someone's blood was on my hands, disgusted me...

I stood, not being able to take it any more, not wanting to find any more mangled bodies, not wanting mine to be added to the collection. I tried again to call out but no words were created. I reached for my mouth to tear apart the tape that had been placed there. But, there was no tape... I fell to my knees; madness taking control of my actions... I touched my skin again, taking in the fact that I did no longer own a mouth... Yet, I could still feel it... I could still taste the blood in my mouth and feel the outline of my teeth with my tongue. I had a mouth, but no entrance to it… I stressfully placed my hands out on the floor before me, one attracting the touch of a cold metal object. The blade... In my hand the blade had returned, it was covered in blood not of my own, but the blood of those corpses... I clenched my teeth as a crazy idea whispered through my thoughts. "Do it..." it told me. And unforgiving...I did... I lifted the knife up to my face and clenched my body and I pulled the knife towards my skin. I stabbed through my flesh where my mouth should have been and screamed put in pain. It was then that I realized I heard myself... I made the gap bigger then threw down the knife as I grabbed the edges of my mouth and wrenched it open. I could breathe... Blood filled my mouth as it poured from my lips. It seemed I would soon be joining the corpses that lay dead. Oddly I smiled; perhaps death would bring apart the world and take me to a place where my soul may be mended. My eyes flashed open once more and the room around me disappeared. Instead of waking up to heaven, I woke up to hell...


End file.
